Entre sang et lumière
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: chap 1 Séquelle de Douce illusion, Il manque un personne à l'enterement de Réléna : Duo Maxwell. Zechs va le chercher.(6x2)


Auteur : Lorelei ange faucheur, docteur es 'j'arretes au moment important juste pour embeter les lecteurs'  
  
base : gundam wing  
  
genre : Post EW , enterrement joyeux ^_______^ , YAOI , un tit peu song fic avec she is my sin de nightwish ( non je suis pas droguée sephy sama ! !... juste un peu camée ^^)  
  
titre : Entre Sang Et Lumière ( séquelle de douce illusion )  
  
couples : 6x2 ! ! ! 3x4 suggéré , 9+6 6-9 .  
  
Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi mais si ils ont des gosses je les adopte tous ! ! ! ! ( faudrai déjà inventé la paternité ... Duo avec un gros ventre ... euhhhhhh ... ouais bah c'est une fic on peut tous faire ^-^)  
  
Note : *sors le champagne et toutes sortes d'alcool et de boissons pour les mineurs trop sages* Allez je vous invite tous à fêter ce grand événement ! ! La mort de Réléchose ! ! Qui veut boire ?  
  
Ah ! Au fait ' Douce illusion a gagné le concour de 6x2 de Kali-sama . I'm so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! ! !  
  
Merci à Bloody Uranus ( j'ai hâte de retrouver ma béta^^), Reiyel( merci pour les infos et ta proposition^^) , LIA ( JKS c'est l'abréviation de quoi ?), Carina ( la voilà, la voilà, la voilà ^^ mdr), Christine ( merci de tes encouragements), Makena ( merci beaucoup #^_^#), Akuma ( beta powaaa bis) et Syeda ( c'était long je sais dsl ^^) pour leur reviews dans douce illusion.  
  
Entre Sang Et Lumière  
  
Prologue : HE IS MY SIN ( il est mon péché )  
  
Zechs lissa pour le sixième fois de l'après midi son costume de deuil avant de monter dans la berline noire qui devait le conduire à la chapelle privée des Peacecraft , faite par les Peacecraft pour les Peacecraft.  
  
La vitre teintée le cachait des journalistes amassés comme un foule avide , l'enterrement de Réléna avait déplacé de nombreuses personnes pas toujours des milieux souhaités, le blond re-consulta pour la énième fois le c?ur battant la liste des invités d'honneur et comme à chaque fois , il eu la même réaction , son c?ur rata un battement devant la marque noire sur blanche du carton ; " Messieurs Yuy , MAXWELL , Barton , Raberba Winner et Chang , ex pilote de gundams " .  
  
Maxwell, ce nom chantait en mesure dans son cerveau et tout son corps s'accordait sur cette mélodie maléfique , chaque muscle de son être se tendait à l'extrême ce qui pour un enterrement n'était pas une bonne chose vu que son costume risquait de trépasser avant d'arrivée au lieu de rendez vous . Il n'avait pas vu son ange démoniaque depuis cette soirée d'OZ en Australie. Il ne retint pas un rire en se demandant comment il le retrouverait habillé pour la cérémonie... Peut être avec une tenue d'infirmière extra courte avec des jarretelles noires en dentelles et ses longs cheveux dénoués qui lui couraient sur le corps, des yeux brillants de désir alors qu'il le... Arg non ce n'était vraiment le moment de se faire ce genre de film [1], il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit arrêter pour détournement de mineur, même si techniquement parlant il n'avait pas vu Duo depuis deux années et que ce dernier avait donc maintenant dix huit ans.  
  
Zechs se cala plus confortablement dans son siège pensant, narquois, qu'il était amoureux comme un gamin de seize ans et non comme un adulte de vingt et un ans qui devait maintenant reprendre les rennes d'un royaume en difficulté à cause de ses propres sujets.  
  
En effet , bien que Réléna se soit révéler incapable de gérer la nouvelle crise[2] , c'était donc à son frère de faire quelque chose surtout que depuis sa tombe l'ancienne reine du monde n'aurait pas beaucoup d'influence. La Terre tout comme les colonies était confrontée à un grave problème ; sans qu'on sache d'où vienne le commandement, une organisation nommé 'Blood compagny' regroupant sûrement des anciens de l'Alliance, d'OZ et de la White Fang s'était spécialisé dans la revente d'armes de guerre et même selon certaines quantités interceptées de leurs marchandises, des chantiers de constructions devaient avoir été mis en place. La mort de Réléna survenait donc 'à point' pour pouvoir s'occuper efficacement de ce problème de contre bande mondial.  
  
La seule ombre du tableau était bien sur qu'une jeune fille qui n'a même pas vingt ans ne décède pas comme le ferait un vieux de quatre vingt dix et que son état de santé n'était pas en cause ; la seule raison possible restant en ligne était donc l'assassinat[3] et la balle en plein c?ur qu'elle avait reçu ne laissait pas de doute... enfin du moment que personne ne viendrait mettre son nez de trop près dans cette affaire...  
  
____ Chapelle Peacecraft 3h après _____  
  
Zechs avait écouté avec le plus grand sérieux l'oraison funèbre faite par un descendant de Bossuet [4] qui avait glorifié Réléna comme la plus grande des pacifistes que le monde est porté et l'une des plus belles femmes ayant jamais existé, qu'il avait survécu aux condoléances qui avaient suivit la cérémonie comme une pluie nuisible de bons sentiments dégoulinants avec une touche plus politique si l'on prenait le temps de les écouter ou 'comment s'apporter le soutient du nouveau roi de Sank'. Il avait été collé pendant toute la messe par Noin qui prenait très à c?ur de combler le vide laissé par la petite s?ur de l'ancien leader de la White Fang, encore heureux qu'il fut dans l'église, au moins elle avait eu la décence de ne pas s'accrocher à lui pendant la messe. Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu cette chance quand on mit le cercueil de Réléna en Terre où Lucrésia lui avait prit le bras .  
  
En un mot , la cérémonie avait été maussade , sans compter les préventers qui était venu lui dire qu'ils feraient tous pour retrouver l'assassin et bien sur ... l'absence de Duo !  
  
Quand Zechs s'était aperçu du siège vide dans l'église, il n'en avait d'abord pas cru ses yeux et s'était fait tous sortes de scénarios concernant ce défilement grandiose même si il enviait en fait beaucoup le jeune américain d'échapper à quelques choses d'aussi ennuyeux et laissa échapper un 'j'espère qu'il s'amuse bien au moins' plein de ranc?ur qui lui attira seulement le regard plein de larmes de la brunette à coté de lui.  
  
C'était donc un compte de la foudre assez énervé qui avait été trouvé un autre blond avant que le banquet en hommage à Réléna ne commence pour avoir la raison de l'absence de l'ex pilote. Il avait trouvé Quatre Raberba Winner au bras de Trowa Barton dans un coin isolé du jardin familial mais n'en avait pas dégagé la moindre gène contrairement aux deux garçons dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte bien connu de rouge.  
  
_ Mes condoléances, monsieur Peacecraft.  
  
Zechs tiqua un peu mais ne le montra pas car la phrase de Quatre était de la politesse élémentaire et nécessaire que l'on entendait toujours dans ce genre de cas, il passa outre.  
  
_ Ce n'est rien. Par contre il m'a semblé qu' il manquait l'un de vous à la cérémonie funèbre de cette après midi.  
  
Le visage deux autres garçons s'assombrit :  
  
_ Vous parlez de Duo, dit Trowa. Il y a eu un petit différent avec Heero et il a été jugé préférable qu'il ne vienne pas à l'enterrement mais il est là, il doit venir nous chercher à la fin de la soirée mais Heero a dit que si Duo se montrait... il l'étranglerait avec sa natte.  
  
Zechs ne put retenir la pensée qu'il y avait bien d'autres utilisations plus intéressantes pour la natte de Duo que de l'étrangler avec. Il fallait maintenant qu'il sache où était parti l'américain sans être trop indiscret mais c'était sans compter sur la légendaire empathie de Quatre.  
  
_ Si vous le cherchez, il a dit qu'il voulait aller au cimetière municipal à deux kilomètres même si c'était pour répondre à une phrase de Heero, remarque, ils passent leurs temps à se chercher en ce moment.  
  
Zechs se demanda presque jalousement quel rapport pouvait entretenir l'américain et le japonais même si ce dernier ne semblait pas au beau fixe pour le moment. Un cruel dilemme [5]se posait au nouveau dirigeant, soit, il restait au palais pour la soirée et recevait officiellement les pleins pouvoirs, soit, il allait au cimetière retrouver la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment envie de voir depuis deux ans.  
  
Le choix fut vite prit et l'homme blond se mit en marche vers le cimetière de Climsberry emportant avec lui la lumière d'un jour mourant [6]. La voix de la sagesse n'est pas forcément celle du c?ur.  
  
Il lui fallut trois quart d'heure pour arriver à la hauteur du grand cimetière, avec la nuit tombée et le lourd grillage de fer , cet endroit n'était pas sans rappeler les vieux films d'horreur d'av-C, ce qui était en opposition avec les longues tombes de marbres qui apportaient une certaine beauté au lieu . Zechs remarqua la voiture garée à l'entrée mais ne vit personne dedans, il s'aventura donc à l'intérieur de la maison des morts.  
  
Les yeux bleus de Zechs scrutaient de droite et de gauche espérant détecter un mouvement inhabituel au milieu de ce silence plat mais se furent ses oreilles qui lui fournirent la réponse qu'il attendait, un chant rythmé s'élevait de derrière l'église. Il courut vers la voix qui malgré deux ans de séparation n'avait pas changé du tout et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Duo, perché sur la branche d'un arbre et adossé au tronc, chantait une chanson aux paroles évocatrices et un peu déplacé pour le lieu tandis que la lumière de la lune jouait avec les ombres de ses cheveux, contrairement aux personnes que Zechs avait vu toute la journée il ne portait pas de costume mais un jean noir près du corps et un tee-shirt à manches longues qui épousait chacune des formes qu'il couvrait et de la même couleur que le bas. Habillé de cette façon, le shinigami reflétait un grâce et une distinction sombre digne des enfants de la nuit .La voix du jeune homme emplissait le vide de la nuit :  
  
Take heed , dear heart  
Once apart , she can touch nor me nor you  
Dressed as one  
A wolf will betray a lamb  
  
Zechs se rapprocha comme si la voix l'attirait comme l'aurait fait les marins des légendes prit dans le chant maléfique des sirènes.  
  
Lead astray the gazers  
The razors on your seducong skin  
In the meadow of sinful thoughts  
Every flower's a perfect one  
  
L'oiseau nocturne perché sur sa branche ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence d'une autre personne perdu dans la folie de sa mélodie.  
  
To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear  
  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin  
  
Les lèvres de Zechs se tendaient en un drôle de sourire en traduisant les paroles de la chanson mais se laissés bercé par cette musique entraînante.  
  
I am fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery  
  
To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear  
  
A sin for him  
Desire with him  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire with him  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin  
  
Duo fixa la lune avant de finir sa lyrique des derniers vers de la chanson , ce qui détourna sa tête de l'endroit où se trouvait Zechs .  
  
Bless me , undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess  
  
... I do envy the sinners [ nightwish 'She is my sin']  
  
La dernière phrase se répétait en boucle dans l'esprit du blond, " ' I do envy the sinners' : 'je fais l'envie des pécheurs' , dans ce cas Duo je suis un pécheur car tu es mon unique désir... You are my sin "  
  
Et à haute voix.  
  
" Tu m'as manqué ".  
  
A suivre ^^  
  
note : voilà pour le premier chapitre... j'aurais peut être du faire un one shot pour les retrouvailles des deux amants mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec les one shots ^^'''' . En ce qui concerne le lemon ... honnêtement 'pourquoi pas ?' simplement cela serait le premier que j'écris et ce sera aussi selon les reviews ... avis aux amateurs.  
  
[1] Lorelei : perso ... Y a un moment pour ça ?  
Zechs : Tu es en train de me transformé en pervers...  
Lorelei : Ecoute ; ça fait deux ans que tu as envie de *bip* une personne et tu vas le revoir , tu te conduis comment ?  
Zechs : ...  
Lorelei : erfffff non pas un autre Heero please  
Zechs : Rassure moi ... Je ne m'interresse pas à Duo que pour ça ?  
Lorelei : euhhhh , ah non c'est vrai , tu l'aimes aussi ^_____^  
Zechs : mais quelle calamité .  
Lorelei : *sors son brevet +5 de comment embeter un bishonen*  
  
[2] : ... euhhh elle est vraiment capable de faire quelque chose hormis embeter Heero ? Sa se voit à ce point que je l'aime pas ?^-^ '''' de toute façon la seule bonne Réléna est une Réléna morte ! !  
  
[3] ^_____________________________________________________________^ ====== sourire 6m  
  
[4] Bossuet = pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui c'est (100% des personnes qui liront je pense) était célèbre pour ses oraisons funèbres ( Elisabeth II ) qui duraient assez longtemps , c'était un comptemporain de Louis XIV . alalala bande d'incultes !^^  
  
[5] ça me rappelle le titre d'une fic ça ! ! ^-^ m'enfin bon j'espere que l'auteur ne m'en voudra pas ... c'est de la pub d'une certaine façon .  
  
[6] Ola 'd'un jour mourant' ... qu'est ce qui me prend, je met à faire des phrases stupides *secoue la tête* voilà ce que c'est d'être privée d'internet , je deviens folle ! ! ... ou plutot c'est moi qui meurs. 


End file.
